Unexpected Sex in room 194
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: More playful and less fucked up Mr. Grey is on a vacation in the hotel where a repressed girl is working as a maid. Little does she know she'll react so out of control when she's sent to his room. Rated M for sexual scene and language, one-shot story
1. Only Chapter

**The name of the unknown girl I leave to your imagination. I did this one just for fun and don't intend on continuing it any further (if anyone wishes to do so it's fine with me) reviews are still welcomed to see how I did and if I should do another one similar to this. It's my first time writing in this genre and I hope I did alright.**

* * *

 **Unexpected Sex in room 194**

"Take this up to room 194, Mr. Grey is waiting." The hotel cook ordered her and pushed a plate with tea and biscuits in her hands. "And be quick about it; I need you to do some chores later."

"Right away, sir." She said and left for the said room. It was a suit for rich and she knew it was never quick with them and their demands thinking that everyone has just as much leisure time as they do.

She knocked on the door and when she heard the lazy "Come in" she opened them. It was luxurious room to say the least; it showed money but in an elegant way, it was business like but relaxed at the same time. Left from the door was an entrance to bedroom and it is from there that she heard the same voice say "In here." She strolled in trying to match the appearance of the suit.

On a luxurious French bed lied a typical rich male specimen; short black hair carelessly thrown in every direction, half open rich brown eyes that looked at her lazily and intensely at the same time, strong jaw and just a tiny bit of beard covering the lower half of his face. He was topless so she could see he was nicely built and he had his grey sweatpants pushed down a bit so his hipbones showed and to her surprise but not really disbelief he was shamelessly playing with his admirably sized member.

She chose to ignore the last fact and stick to her usual routine. "Here's your tea, sir."

"Oh, look you brought me a cookie too!" He said excitedly as a child would. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her like a Santa just showed up and he suddenly realised it was Christmas morning.

"Show me." He commanded. She stepped closer to him and noted to herself he never stopped playing with his hand. Lowering the plate so he could have a good look at what she brought him she was careful not to bend down too far for her cleavage to show.

"Mmmmm... Looks delicious." He said looking past the tea and biscuits. Apparently not careful enough.

"Where should I put them, sir?" She asked trying to ignore his burning gaze.

"Oh I can think of a place or two." He purred to her. She patiently waited as he looked her up and down. "Just leave the plate at the night stand and come here I have another request before you go." She did as he said and carefully put the plate down. When she was standing before him once again she asked politely:

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Come closer I have a secret I want to whisper in your ears." He was purring again.

"Sir, you don't have to worry. No one can hear your secrets here."

"Still I would prefer to be extra sure."

"There really isn't anything to worry about, sir. You could probably turn up the volume of your stereo as much as it goes and there would be only mild vibes coming out of your suit." She saw his eyes gleam with something that made her hart race and her mouth water.

"How interesting." He said slowly with a deep voice. "But still just for my peace of mind let me whisper into your ear. Please." He asked with the same voice. How much damage could one whispered thing cause? She leaned in and he held the back of her neck while whispering so quietly she almost didn't catch what he was saying.

"You see, today I seam to have this embarrassing problem and I really believe you can help me." It was something about the way he said it that made her shiver with excitement.

"What seams to be the problem, sir?" She breathed and held her breath as she waited for his answer. Something told her it was naughty. She knew she shouldn't encourage him but a small but increasingly louder voice in her mind was eager to find out.

"Will you help me?" He whispered to her gently.

"Y-yes." How could she say no, really. She felt the room get warmer with every word he said. She wanted to hear more.

"Good." He purred and tightened his grip on her. Before she knew what was going on she was somehow lying on the bed and he was holding her wrists down with his hard length inches above her abdomen. "Now I like to play before the main course so we are going to take this slow. Do you understand?"

"Okay."

"Well that wasn't very polite now was it? Though I like your eagerness we don't really know each other, miss. Until we don't get better acquainted I would prefer to remain professional If you don't mind." He corrected her smoothly and she got a strangely exciting feeling she won't get acquainted with him the 'usual way'. She felt she was getting warm down there and was shocked by her body responding in such a way, it was highly unprofessional.

"Yes, sir." She breathed and waited what he'll do next.

"That's good girl." He said releasing one of her wrists to caress her cheek. She lied there stunned as he trailed his thumb over her lower lip and looking at her hungrily.

"Now I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do to you." And he came closer to her face. She felt his warm breath on her mouth and had a sudden urge to kiss him. She moved her head a little but he backed away so she couldn't reach him. She was embarrassed at her attempt and it sobered her sobered her up enough to remember what the cook said.

"I'm sorry, sir but I have chores waiting for me." She tried to push him of her and release her wrist but he was having none of that.

"You can get back to them as soon as you help me out with my problem as you promised." He captured both of her wrists in one hand and played with her lower lip again.

"Now first I want to have a good look at you." He said and moved his hand down to her cleavage where he played with the smooth fabric barely covering her breasts. She felt his knuckles graze them lightly and she felt another wave of warmth between her legs. She was ashamed to admit to herself she was already wet for him and he didn't even touch her properly. It was her naughty imagination making her so horny. She cursed herself and looked at his intense gaze directed at her breasts.

He was curious what he'll find beneath her clothing and his imagination was running wild as he imagined all the ways he could make her moan his name (or sir since she was a stranger) it got his cock throbbing and ready for action but he'll take this slow and enjoy it. Who knows when he'll get to meet another naughty girl as this one.

He tugged at the soft fabric and revealed more of her full breasts. He bent down and nuzzled them while breathing in the in the sweet scent of roses.

Her breath hitched at his warm breath just before he licked one of her boobs. He moved slowly, taking his time with one of them while massaging the other. She was trapped under him and couldn't move away.

"But she didn't want to do that anyway. She arched her back and the one he was licking, sucking and nibbling fell out of the dress. He purred when he saw she had no bra and took her niple in his mouth sucking it first lightly and then harder. It made her gasp and she wanted more. He pulled on the dress so the other one was freed from her restraint as well and played with that niple too. She began to lightly moan and begged for more:

"Please touch me." She said desperately and then added "sir" as he remembered what he said earlier.

He released her wrists to pull her dress lower to her hips and admired her for a few moments while stroking her body. He saw the lusty look in her eyes and began to play with her tits again while still stroking her exposed body.

She grabbed his hair and pilled lightly while resting her other hand on his broad muscular shoulders. At that he stopped and looked at her.

"I didn't say you can touch me too. Its my time to explore." He said taking her wrists again. "I'm gonna have to tie you up now." He purred and another wave of excitement rushed through her body. Fuck she was so wet it almost hurt. She wanted him inside her so bad. When did she get like this? It was like she had no control over her mind and body.

She admired his hard cock the pre-cum already dripping out of it. Apparently it excited him as well. He tied her hands above her head and turned her on her stomach. He pulled the dress of only the thongs and delicate fishnets remaining.

He spread her legs with his knees and massaged her firm ass spanking her once in a while.

"Sir, please stop teasing me." She pleaded breathlessly. He loved how she begged him sprawled beneath him. She was so naughty he was glad she was the one being sent to his room. He wanted to plunge in her right then and there but he restrained himself despite his painfully hard cock ready to fuck her hard.

"Tell me what do you want me to do to you." He demanded. Playing with around her entrance. She arched her lower back giving him more access and pleaded and demanded at the same time:

"Fuck me, sir. Fuck me hard." Damn she was so eager he almost gave in to her demand but if he tortured her a bit longer it would be do much sweeter.

"All in due time, you horny naughty girl." He said while stroking her kitty slowly but firmly. She moaned as she moved with his fingers. She was so wet for him he could practically smell her arousal.

He suddenly turned her on her back again and undressed her completely. He played with his mouth around her entrance biting her thighs and licking her pussy so lightly she barely felt it. But she wanted so much more! She thrust her hips towards him silently begging him to do it properly. He was making her crazy with lust.

He held her hips firmly as he finally started playing with her clit. She was moaning with pleasure moving against him as he sucked and licked in all the right places. He inserted his finger inside her which got her moaning even louder. She loved how he slowly stretched her.

He slided his finger in and out slowly and admired how it made her react wildly. He wished to have his cock inside her right now but instead he inserted another finger. Fuck he was good! She could already feel the pressure building inside her. And then he made a 'come here' motion with his fingers and hit the spot.

"Yes, right there please!" She begged him going crazy with pleasure of his slow torture.

"You like that, huh." He said huskily removing his lips from her clit but kept stroking the spot. Fuck yes! She thought when she felt her orgasm coming close. She moaned again as she neared her release but then he stopped and removed his fingers licking them while looking in her desperate eyes.

"Not jet." And he turned her around again. She released a disappointed noise and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." He spread her legs wide and plunged his cock in her cunt without warning. She gasped in pleasure and surprise as he spread her wide and filled her completely.

"Fuck you're tight!" He said as he pounded hard inside her hitting the spot with every thrust. She moaned loudly with incredible pleasure as he fucked her hard just as she begged him to. He grabbed her hair and pulled on them.

"That's right; take it! Take like a whore you know you are." He said roughly. She knew it was wrong on so many levels but that very insulting command pushed her over the edge and she screamed as she came hard.

They could both feel how she tightened around him pumping his cock as he rode her through her orgasm.

Then he undid the bondage on her wrists and pulled out.

"Your turn now!" He said and lied on his back. Still shaking from her orgasm she pulled his pants of and admired his tight body. She wanted to sit on his cock again and ride him but she changed her mind and tied his hands just as he did hers before.

He was looking at her intently interested what this naughty girl will do next. She started by slowly kissing his neck biting him now and then while moving down causing him to shiver at her hot lips' touch. She stroked his body with her delicate hands admiring his muscles as she moved to his collarbone and biting it and sucking. For some reason it made his cock jump as her small teeth nibbled him there. He wanted to lay his hands on her smooth shin pushing her lower so she would suck his acing cock already but realised they were tied tightly above his head.

She moved to his other collarbone and took her time with it. Just as she was getting inpatient she slowly traced hot kisses down his torso biting him occasionally in the process.

When she reached his groin she slowed down again taking her time with his hipbones. He never knew they were so sensitive to the right touch. For the first time he moaned himself and thrust his hips desperately wanting her hot lips around his cock already. He wanted her to suck him and he made sure he told her that:

"Suck my dick! Suck it hard so I can come in your dirty mouth and then swallow my cum." He said with a raspy voice making her shiver at the image.

"You'll get there in time, sir." She said teasingly as she moved closer to his cock.

"Fuck!" He cursed and thrusted his hips again. She finally did as he asked and sucked him hard getting him whole inside her mouth. He was big and hard and she almost choked on him but she continued ruthlessly.

Fuck it felt so good inside her hot and wet mouth. He liked how she choked on him there but continued nevertheless. It felt so fucking good! She was going at it like a pro and soon he felt the release as he finally let himself come in her mouth while she kept sucking him.

She watched him as she swallowed his cum and licked her lips. He smiled to her satisfied and she returned the smile while untying him her breasts dangling in his face. When his hands were freed he cupped them to his face and inhaled deeply. He could still smell the roses bun now there was also the smell of their sweat and sex mixed in.

"Thanks for your help. I'll make sure to order tea and cookies more often." He promised her and pulled his sweat pants back on.

"You're welcome, sir. After all it is my duty to help the guests of this hotel. She replied casually and put her dress on. It was only when she left the room that it downed to her what she just did. She was so embarrassed with her actions and reactions she asked for the rest of the day of saying she was feeling sick.

But even in her apartment an hour away from the hotel and the irresistible Mr. Grey she could smell him on herself and feel his touches and cock inside her. Her hand travelled on its own and she masturbated to her memories of their 'getting to know each other' and fantasies of what else they could do. After her second orgasm today she fell soundly asleep not knowing that next day she'll be called to his room again.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Actual Plot and closure

**So here's the thing;**

 **Apparently even if this was supposed to be a practice for sexual scenes for others stories it got more views in a day than my priority fanfic for Harry Potter (The Dark Lord's Daughter) got in a week! (Pff) go figure…**

 **And I received quite a few requests to continue it via reviews and PMs (I always feel weird typing that out lol), so I decided to do so for better or for worse.**

 **Warning: I only read/listened to the first half of the first book of Fifty shades trilogy and watched the movie (which kind of disappointed me with all the censure and scenes they never included in it) so if I write something that doesn't work with the cannon I apologise… this is meant to fit in just after Ana Leaves Christian.**

 **Okay so here's the second part of the Unexpected Sex in Room 194 with an actual plot and closure;**

* * *

After the hotel maid left Christian came back to his senses. He was so caught up with his grief over Ana leaving him he lost himself there for a moment. The scene when she leaves him played in his head over and over again; he couldn't believe he fucked up something so perfect. Then again it was only his luck to finally fall for a normal girl that wants him so much she is able to overlook and put up with his _way_ only for him to take it too far and loose her forever. He was so fucked up; he was fucking fifty shades of fucked up and now he probably fucked up another life (Ana not included in this count).

He called the hotel manager about the maid and they told him she left feeling sick. He did that. It was his fault another human being will be haunted for life and probably will never enjoy a normal healthy relationship again. God knows he didn't, apparently he couldn't even if he tried. And that he did, very had. And then she left. Fuck! He grabbed the plate on the nightstand and threw it at the wall. FUCK!

He needed to fix it. He needed to fix all of it. He was too frustrated to go to bed or work so he pushed his body to the limits in a workout as a punishment and a way to vent. It usually helped. Not today. He kept thinking about everything he fucked up in last month and the painful scenes kept playing in his head over and over again. He didn't sleep that night.

Next day he called for the same maid again and to his relieve (… or maybe not) she was working that day and they sent her up to his room with the tea and cookies again. He desperately hoped he could make this right. Then maybe he had a chance with Ana too.

…

"Mr. Grey wants this delivered to his room." Came the order as she took the now very familiar plate with tea and biscuits. She felt Goosebumps over her whole body with a tingling feeling between her legs at the reminder of yesterday. She blushed deeply and quickly moved away so no one would notice. They wouldn't anyway; they never paid attention to maids like her in his hotel unless someone needed something from them and it was exactly the same in the life outside these walls too.

She quickly carried the plate to _his_ room and wondered if he'll touch her like that again today. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to or not but her body sure did. With every step she took she felt herself get warmer and wetter for him. She blushed again. This will be awkward; she reached the room 194 and lightly knocked on the door. Or she could just pretend it never happened, do her duty and leave as soon as possible. And then probably fantasise what could happen if she stayed. That sounded like a god plan.

"Come in." She heard the neutral voice; oh so alluring voice from yesterday. She opened the door and half expected to find him just like yesterday but he was actually on the sofa drinking wine and he looked like he hadn't shut an eye the whole night. She wasn't expecting that.

"Can you put the plate on the table and join me for a moment, please?" He asked and looked at her hopefully but with a great deal of restraint that he was lacking the previous day. Here we go again. She felt how wet she got at the thought of repeating the scene from yesterday but kept her focus at the task she was given. Put down the plate, sit on the sofa, look natural and oblivious of yesterday's events, and don't break anything. She added the last part as she saw how her hands shook.

Once she was seated she put them beneath her thighs to keep them from shaking or at least from _him_ noticing it. He noticed. And felt even wore; she was probably afraid of him now. What had he done?! And he called her a whore! He remembered the exact moment he did it and felt like he messed up this girl forever because really for him in that moment he was nothing more. Now she was a broken flower by his fault and he felt guilty. He has to fix it. And then Ana.

"I must apologise for yesterday." He said with a very official tone. "It was out of my character to pursue something like that especially in the way I did it. I'm sorry." She could hear the genuine sorrow and sincerity in his voice. He was… apologising?

"I… I shouldn't have reacted that way either; it was highly unprofessional. My apologies, sir."

"Please stop with the 'sir' thing." It reminded him too much of Ana and him fucking it up. "My name is Christian Grey. You can call me Christian, I believe the time for formalities isn't really in place after yesterday's events." She blushed at the reminder and shifted as another wave of lust rushed through her. What the fuck?! She hadn't felt such need since…

"May I also learn your name? Or am I asking too much?" He stopped her thought sadly. "I truly hope you didn't take the things I said to you personally. I am sorry for ruining your day and probably life… I completely understand if you never want to return here and look at me again. I just wanted a chance to apologise for my actions." She could see it was eating him inside. Yes it was wrong, but he wasn't the only one guilty here.

"Sir,… Sorry… Christian don't take all the quilt on yourself. I could have refused you but I didn't; it is as much my fault as it is yours. And my name is Angelica Moore, pleased to meet you." He smiled a sad smile at the last part:

"I bet you're not pleased at all… I truly am sorry for making such a shitty first impression." As he said those words he realised they could be interpreted like something else as well and if Angela's blushing was any indicator she figured it out too.

"Shit! I'm sorry that came out the wrong way. What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." She cut him off with a half-smile. "But for the record I was pleased. Very well and first impression wasn't shitty at all." That finally put a little smile on his face.

"Then I apologise for my shitty manners and hope you can forgive me, Angelica."

"Already forgiven, Christian." And then added: "In fact I should probably thank you for actually fixing the first impression." She lost him with that.

"What do you mean? Like now with the apology or…" He asked curious but slightly fearing her answer at the same time. Has something happened to her before? Did she not have a pleasurable sexual experience before? He was sure she had them but what if he messed this up so much worse than he first thought? His fears were confirmed when she answered:

"Well you see…" She started nervously; she never told this to anyone, not even her parents and now she was about to confide in this man she barely knew… apparently she was really changing or she was keeping this to herself for so long she had to tell someone, anyone who was ready to listen, and Christian was. She paused for a long time gathering her courage to tell him and then she blurted it out so quickly he almost didn't catch it:

"I-was-raped-ten-years-ago-by-three-man-when-I-was-returning-to-my-apartment." But he heard what she said and felt like hitting himself in the face and yell at the world; what he did to her yesterday was so much like rape it was bound to give her nightmares. It gave them to him just thinking about it.

"Fuck, Angelica. I'm so sorry… I really shouldn't have done…. What I did to you must have brought back really horrible memories… I'm so sorry." He didn't know how to fix this. He fucked it up big; too big.

"No, no it's okay. I never could… or even felt the need… after… but now I… it wasn't awful at all, Christian. I… I think I needed it." She stumbled through her confession.

"You showed me it was nothing to fear or be disgusted by." And then flushing deeply: "Now I feel like I have to catch up for all those years…"

"I… Helped you?" Christian asked doubtfully.

"Umm… yeah." He couldn't believe his ears; he didn't fuck up this one! He can actually do something right in his life once in a while. He was so relieved he hugged the girl in front of him. When she hugged him back laughing softly he froze. Was it okay for him to do this? He pulled back a bit.

"I'm sorry… Can I? I didn't…" She looked at him confused at what to do with his stumbling. He pulled away. He still had his Ana on his mind. It didn't feel right to hug other girls like this. Even if he fucked her yesterday it felt even worse doing it today. "I can't… I have… Well I had someone and I need to fix things between us."

"It's okay I completely understand… I think today I'm gonna go to a club and find myself a man to work of all this sexual tension. You should fix with that someone whatever needs to be fixed." She calmed him down. "Do you know what you'll do?" He was tense again.

"No." He confessed.

"Well flowers and romance always helps… at least with most women. You need to be open with her … it is a her right?" She checked and when he nodded she continued. "No lies, no secrets I think you should probably tell her about yesterday but that is entirely up to you. Show her how much you care about her. That should be a good start at least."

"Thank you for your advice, Angelica. I really appreciate it but I think flowers can't fix this one." He exhaled loudly.

"Well I hope you fix your issues." She sad standing up. "I should get back to work now so I can go out later. Good luck, Christian."

"Good luck to you too, Angelica. And thank you for the cookies." He replied and se exited his suit.

* * *

 **I hope you aren't too disappointed that there was no sex here. I could have them do it again but it would be awkward since Christian would be thinking about Ana and Angelica (if you don't like the name deal with it) would know it.  
If you really wish another sex scene leave a review and I'll continue HER story (No Christian) as she meets boys and eventually starts dating etc.**

 **Leave a review anyway and tell me what you think of it and again I'm sorry for shortness of this and lack of sex scenes I just really wanted to sort things out between them and the story carried me this way. Again you can write your own version of this story and share it with unsatisfied readers I'm sure they'll be very grateful.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
